


Good Fortune

by BreathingDirtyAir



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M, Fortune Telling, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathingDirtyAir/pseuds/BreathingDirtyAir
Summary: Her fortune teller aunt asked her to fill in for her at this year's New Age Festival. It would have been a great idea, if she had done a single Tarot card reading since she was a teenagers. But after a whole day of doing unconvincing and disappointing fortune readings it's becoming clear that she has very much grown out the whole thing. As the sun sets on an awful day one last lost soul wanders into Madam Rose's tent in search for guidance..
Relationships: F4M





	Good Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> This is an erotic audio script written for performance on the subreddit r/gonewildaudio.
> 
> Recordings of my scripts can be found here https://www.reddit.com/user/breathingdirtyair505/comments/jrq58t/script_archive/

**[Fortune telling] [Strangers to lovers] [Semi public] [Slow burn] talk about [Embarrassing teenage phases] and [Spirituality/mysticism/etc.] [Seductive Tarot/palm reading] [Fingering] [Blowjob] [Fingering while giving blowjob] [69]**

**The script is written for the enjoyment of, and performance by, people over the age of 18. All characters portrayed are at least 18 years of age. If you are below 18 years of age, do not read this script.**

**Tone:** Two strangers hitting it off. Occasional nostalgia mixed with embarrassment. Confident and playful in her seduction.

 **Notes to performers:** Feel free to add/remove/tweak lines and improvise to your heart's content, as long as it stays somewhat within the tone of the script. I'd appreciate a heads up if you're planning any major changes though. Actions, queues and tone of voice markup are there to (hopefully) make it clearer and easier to read. Don't feel any need to stick to them if you don't want to.

The script is not intended for cold reading. I highly recommend giving it at least one read-through before recording.

I haven't marked any of the optional SFX in the script in order to minimize clutter. If you feel like you need a script with SFX-markers just give me a shout

**Recommended SFX:**  
\- Blowjob sounds

 **Optional SFX:**  
\- Cards shuffling  
\- Card sounds  
\- Heavy cloth sound (tent opening/closing)

... - places where I've imagined there to be a reply/reaction  
  
_[ ]_ \- tone of voice, actions  
  
{{ }} - comments, context

* * *

_[to self]_ Oh.. shit.. a customer

 _[dramatically]_ Welcome, lost soul

Enter the mysterious domain of Madame Rose

Do you come to me and my Tarot cards for guidance?

Do you wish to ask the arcana what destiny awaits you?

For the small price of..

Oh.. oh you're just looking around?

 _[relieved]_ Thank *god*

Thought I was gonna have to do another Tarot reading

Which.. ungh, I don't know if I would have managed

Just, look around as much as you want

Those little jangly things over there are for sale. I think

...

Oh, what?

No.. no. In case it wasn't obvious I'm not Madame Rose

We're family though, I'm her niece

I'm filling in for her this year, just for a couple of days

Which as far as bad decisions goes, it's in.. I don't know, top five at least

... 

Oh, no, god no. I'm pretty much the worst

At least these days

I used to be really into Tarot reading when I was a teenager

But that's long ago now

That's how I bonded with my aunt, actually

...

Oh, she's an amazing woman, love her to death

She used to be sort of like a cool sister, you know?

The one you could talk to when your mother wasn't listening

She's still great, really. I just, hadn't seen her in years

Then she came down with a fever right before the New Age Festival and thought I'd be a suitable replacement

I didn't have the heart to tell her..

You know, that I'd kind of grown out of the whole mind-body-spirit thing

So I couldn't really say no

 _[sigh]_ I should have just told her, I've got myself to blame for all this

...

Yeeeeah, it's been a mess of cosmic proportions

I tried to refresh my memory with some YouTube tutorials

God, I was so not prepared for this

The people here take their fortune readings *very* seriously

Before lunch I got so many dubious glances from the customers I lost count

...

Oh, no. After lunch they stopped coming in at all

I guess word was spreading around the festival

Haven't had a customer since

 _[sigh]_ This was just a giant mistake

I guess I just don't fit in here anymore

People here really believe in all this stuff

You know, the Tarot cards and potions and the Zodiac and the Zen

I mean, I still think it's all pretty neat, I just don't have *that* devotion to it, you know?

Like, I bought this amulet from a lady yesterday

 _[showing him necklace]_ Here, look at this

I thought, "hey, cool necklace"

And she gave me a lecture on how it's an amulet of the Celtic sex- and fertility goddess

And all the fortune it would bring me

It felt like she went on for hours

I was embarrassed for just.. liking the way it looked

...

 _[flattered]_ Thank you

It does looks kind of cute, doesn't it?

I hope it's not a.. cultural appropriation kind of thing

I don't wanna offend anybody

Certainly not the Celtic fertility goddess

 _[a little dramatic]_ Oh the horrible things she could do to me

Or the good things, I guess.. if I gave proper offerings, whatever that might be

Wouldn't that be cool, don't you think?

If you really believed in it

You could go on your next date knowing the fricking Celtic sex goddess has your back

...

Exactly!

Even if it's all nonsense you might do well from the confidence boost

Sort of like a placebo

Or one of those kids' movies, you know

 _[reciting]_ "You never needed the talisman, all you had to do was believe in yourself" _[giggle]_

...

What?

Well, I don't know

There's always a chance it could work, right?

 _[slightly suggestive]_ I can't prove it doesn't.. yet

Plus, it's a nice touch to this ridiculous pseudo gypsy outfit

 _[a little embarrassed, self deprecating]_ God..

I can't believe I thought it was a good idea to wear this

...

 _[flattered]_ No.. _[chuckle]_ it does *not* "authentic"

It looks like I went to the Halloween store and picked up the "Slutty fortune teller"-costume

But thank you. I'm glad somebody enjoys it

Come to think of it, you might be the first person walking in here to not be sorely disappointed

Which is nice, haven't had a single good conversation all day

You don't.. look like the kind of guy who usually shows up at these things

You here with anyone.. girlfriend or..?

...

Oh your friend dragged you here, huh?

And let me guess, he signed up for that meditation session by the lake

And sitting still for three hours didn't sound like your thing?

I'm sorry for you man, these places certainly aren't for everyone

...

Me?

Oh, I must sound like I hate this right?

I don't, I genuinely don't

I mean, this year's been horrible, don't get me wrong

But when I was a little girl, I used to come here all the time

My aunt would take me

I'd walk around all wide eyed

Smelling the incense, looking at all the pretty stones

Then as I got older I really got into the whole thing

By then though, I think I was mostly in it for the pretty boys instead

...

Oh yeah, at least like, 90% of the reason I got started with the whole thing was because a guy I liked was into "crystal healing"

It was embarrassing

I mean, that's what kids do though right?

It's not like I was the only one, but still

 _[reminiscing, embarrassed]_ I had such a massive crush

He used to walk around shirtless, his chest glistening

We actually hooked up a couple of years later

Even dated for a while

Towards the end of my wicca phase

...

Yeah I had a wicca phase

We're *not* talking more about that

Less said about it the better

But I think I was kind of growing out of it by then

Which.. thank god for that

I think that's when I stopped too, you know

Chasing all these alternative lifestyle guys

_[short pause]_

_{{ She gradually starts to take on a more seductive tone }}_

It's a bit of a shame though, part of me misses it

New Age Festival hookups always had a certain charm to them

...

Oooh yeah, you have no idea

Just imagine.. hot summer evenings

Kissing in the sunset down by the lake

Sneaking off behind one of the tents

...

Oh, *now* you're getting interested

 _[teasing, lightly mocking]_ Maybe this new age nonsense isn't so bad after all?

How about it? Would *you* have been a true believer?

If it meant you got to have a summer fling with a fortune teller's daughter?

...

Me? Oh no

That part of my life is over

No way I would try to pick up another guy at a fair

 _[suggestively]_ Or, well.. not a crystal healer at least

If it was somebody else though.. you never know

_[short pause]_

So.. how about it. Do you want me to read your fortune?

...

No? "You're fine thank you"?

You don't believe it do you? It's all just an elaborate scam, right?

 _[teasing]_ I wonder, why did a rational man of science such as yourself wander into a fortune telling tent, hm?

Was fate guiding your steps?

Or did something in here catch your eye?

The decorations, maybe?

Cmon, you can tell

...

Oh

The fortune teller, huh?

 _[teasing, mocking his choice of words]_ You thought she looked "interesting"?  
  
You know what, I think you should let me do a Tarot reading

I have good feelings about things to come

I'll even do it for free

That's how good of a feeling I've got

Let me just shuffle my deck

...

 _[coy]_ What? No, I'm not arranging anything

I'm just, sorting out all the bad energy

Making sure the arcana is aligned

_{{ The fortune telling is seductive but playful, and at least first, attempting to be serious  
As she goes on it becomes more and more goofy, to the point of barely holding back laughter }}_

Now, let me place these cards out in the classic Venetian formation

One here.. and.. here.. and then.. like this

Perfect. Now let's start with this one, right here

This card represents your near future

And keep in mind, these are events that may or may not transpire, depending on what choices you make

Let's flip it and see what we've got

Oooh, The Lovers

That's a.. promising sign, don't you think?

It's a very powerful card, it foresees emotion.. lust.. pleasure

Do you like where this is going?

...

I can tell you do.. I know *I* like where it's going

_{{ If it wasn't before, the tone is now overtly flirtatious. They both kind of know where things are headed she just drags it out a little, playing with him }}_

Should we flip another card?

How about this horizontal one here

This one represents your options

The.. tools you have at your disposal

Let's see. Oh.. The Tower

Well, well

Very.. strong symbolism in this card

I can feel the energy emanating from it.. pulsating

I think.. I think it's turned the wrong way though

I think it needs to be turned.. upright

Standing strong and firm

Pointing right towards this card.. here

Let's flip it and see what we find

 _[starting to drop face]_ Six of wands, hmm

Symbolizing resolution.. climax if you will

So, that's six of wands. I think we also need to flip this card and..

Oh, would you look at that

 _[barely containing laughter]_ Nine of wands

I think I'm getting a.. *firm grasp* of your future

Some of the details are a little blurry though

I don't think Tarot cards can get me any further

I think I will have to read your palm

Would you like me to do that?

Let me just.. _[she gets up]_.. close the tent up first

No more customers coming in here anyway

And reading palms can be a very.. intense procedure

Wouldn't want anybody to interrupt us

Oh, there's only one chair on this side

No problem

I can sit in your lap right?

Good

Now.. give me your hand

_{{ Flirtation transitions into foreplay. Take your time with the dialog, read seductively }}_

You've got such.. shapely fingers

A nice long curve on your fate line

Does it tickle? When I run my finger along it

...

Yeah.. this is all part of the reading

It's an ancient Sumerian technique

And it's all becoming clear to me

I can see what awaits you now..

Something.. soft

Something warm

I'm starting to see something..

 _[whispered or otherwise empathized]_ Wet

Do you want to know more?

We're gonna have to proceed to the next step of the reading

I want you to take your hand

And place it here. On my breast

_{{ As he begins touching her, the speech becomes more aroused, the breathing heavier, occasionally moaning softly.  
_ _Improv as much as you feel like wherever it is appropriate, take your time with the dialog }}_

Oh yes, squeeze it a little

Can you maybe.. pinch my nipple?

Oh, yes, oh I can definitely see where this is going

But I'm gonna need you.. need you to put your hand on my skin

Slide it.. up underneath my top

Oh.. oh yeah

Now.. take your other hand

And slowly slide it up my leg

Up under my skirt.. just a little further

 _[playfully]_ No, I'm not wearing underwear

Couldn't find a pair that went with the outfit

Or maybe I had.. premonitions about today

Now for this next part you will have to take your finger and.. 

_[he starts touching her]_

Oh.. you know about this step do you

I can tell

This isn't the first time you do this, is it?

Stroking my lips with your thumb

Just.. feeling my wetness

Moving it up towards my clit

Oh yes.. oh that's right

It feels good

Can you do.. can you do one last thing for me?

Can you take your finger.. and slide it in me?

Can you do that?

Yeah that's right.. tease me a little first

Just let it circle gently before you..

Oh yeah.. oh.. all the way in

Do you feel that? Do you feel me pulsating around your finger?

Oh yes that's good

Now take it out, and let me taste it.. _[moan]_

Let me taste my juices.. feel your finger in my mouth.. mmmh

I can see it now.. what the future has in store

 _[a little more playfully, though still horny]_ Do you believe me?

You believe I can read your future in your hand?

Well, even if I can't

I can read your cock

The way it's growing hard.. pressing against me

Telling me exactly what's gonna happen

You're gonna sit right there, while I get down on my knees

And just lightly tease this bulge with my fingertips

Looks like the Celtic fertility goddess is good to me after all

Answering my prayers

 _[playfully but with gusto]_ Oh Celtic goddess of sex

Thank you for bestowing upon me thy boon

Now witness as I ceremoniously uncover this splendid, magnificent cock

And feast mine eyes upon its glory

As I grip it in my hand

Feeling it.. stroking it

 _[dropping the act a little]_ Be my witness as I lick this drop of fertile pre-cum..

.. Use my tongue to.. rub it all over your tip

Witness me oh godess as I take this cock into my mouth

 _[going down, completely dropping the spiel]_ Oh god.. Oh you taste so good

.. I love the way your cock feels in my mouth.. do you like this?

..when I cup your balls.. while sucking you off..

Wrapping my lips around your head.. stroking your shaft..

Oh god I love it..

Can you stand up for me?

That's good

This way I can touch myself

Seems right, doesn't it?

The Celtic goddess would want us both to feel good, don't you think?

_{{ She continues to blow him while pleasing herself.  
Improv for a while, use suggested lines or make up your own }}_

She would want me pleasing myself.. while sucking your cock

Oh god.. oh yes

Oh god this feels so good

This makes me.. oh god

It makes me wanna.. wanna cum

Feel you just.. releasing

While I.. while I cum with your cock in my mouth

Oh god I can't believe how close I am already

I want you to lie down

...

I know it's a little dirty

Here, let me take off my skirt

We can use it as a blanket

Here we go, now get on your back

Careful not to kick up dust

Wouldn't want it to get in your face

No.. there's only one thing I want in your face

Lie down.. good

How about this.. do you like the view?

Do you like looking up into my pussy.. seeing my juices run down my thigh

Let me sit down on your face

Is that good for you?

Now, please, let me feel you. Let me feel your tongue

_{{ They continue, already pretty worked up at this point.  
Improv as needed, use suggested lines or make up your own }}_

Oh.. oh yeah.. that's good

Oh god your tongue feels amazing

Keep doing that, while I.. while I lean forward

_[improv a bit of cunnilingus]_

Oh god.. I'm not gonna.. I can't stay quiet

I need to.. _[she starts blowing him again, muffling her moans]_

Oh god I love that.. keep.. keep eating me out..

Keep feeling me.. all over you

My pussy grinding on your face

Oh god it feels so good.. oh god I'm gonna cum

Keep doing that don't stop

_[Improv to muffled orgasm]_

_[as her orgasm ebbs out]_ Oh.. oh that was good

Did you like that? Feeling my orgasm on your face?

With your twitching cock in my mouth

You're so close now

I can feel you throbbing as I stroke it

I want to feel you cum

I want you to feel you explode into my mouth

Are you ready? Are you ready to cum for me

Oh yeah.. cum for me

_[she brings him to orgasm and lets him wind down]_

And here I was afraid *I* was gonna be too loud

...

Ah, don't worry about it. I'm sure nobody's around anyway

Let me just.. _[phew]_

_[she gets off him, lies down on her back]_

I don't care if the ground is dirty I've just got to lie down for a second

_[short pause]_

Oh, look. I think you got a bit of cum on my necklace

...

Oh, I don't think she's offended in the least

She probably took it as an offering. A sign of our deep devotion

And you know what, I'm sure she wouldn't mind getting some more

I know I wouldn't

What time is it?

 _[disappointed]_ Oh.. shit, the meditation is almost up then, right?

You had better get back to your friend

Here, let me just.. _[she gets up]_

I've got one last card for you

Let me see, I think I've got a pen here somewhere

Aunt Rose is gonna have to forgive me for this, I'll have to get her a new tower card

I just, really need to give you this number

...

What is it for?

 _[giggle]_ You know those sleazy phone mediums?

The ones who can't tell the future for shit

Just tell you all the things you wanna hear

I guess you could say it's for one of those

Except.. I've actually got a feeling you're gonna want to call this one

Call it a.. premonition if you will


End file.
